<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raise a Toast to Us. by jakee_requires_cookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067300">Raise a Toast to Us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakee_requires_cookies/pseuds/jakee_requires_cookies'>jakee_requires_cookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Here we go, I dont really know, Multi, One Shot, Wedding, Wedding Night, ok whatevs, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakee_requires_cookies/pseuds/jakee_requires_cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both felt at comfort during that dance. They both saw through each other's walls. And they both promised in their own minds to remember this moment for forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raise a Toast to Us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know most of these are not gonna be accurate is some way, shape, or form, but whatever. </p><p>Inspired by a comic strip i saw on pinterest or youtube, i cant remember but i really wish i could credit the artist. </p><p>Here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>
  <span> People these days don't quite value the real definition of a word and would just throw it any way they like and this would often change the entire thought of the sentence for some people.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  And this certain act upsets Angelica in every way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  These words may be synonyms or used interchangeably, but that doesn't take away the authentic characterization of what these words truly mean.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  An example would be the words jealousy and envy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Jealousy is the feeling of possessiveness for something that belongs to you. Something that is rightfully yours.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  You can't be "envious" of something that gets its ownership from you because you have every right to cherish it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Envy is covetousness for something you don't own or is not belonging to you. Something that belongs to someone else that you wish you had.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  You can't be "jealous" of something that does not get its ownership from you because you have zero rights to that particular object.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Or that particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  And whichever of these two words Angelica chooses to fit on, it would not change the fact that she did not gain ownership over that thing - or rather, the person - she so desires.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "I wish you'd finally earn the satisfaction you've always dreamt of, my dear Alexander," She sighs, swirling the champagne lute ever so gently, staring at the sparkling of the beverage in it, "Give my sister the best life."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Her other hand is tiredly supporting her entire upper body lousily as it rests on the railings of the balcony she's settled on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Everybody's inside. Dancing, singing, drinking, having the time of their lives as they witness such a grand wedding of two lovebirds finally coming together as one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica can hear Lafayette's flirtatious voice from beside the doorway to the balcony. He's been entertaining guests nonstop and everyone seems to fall for his humour, poor English diction, and his heavy French accent that Peggy finds adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Hercules Mulligan has been going back and forth to the buffet table. He keeps praising Eliza for her magnificent choice in menu, especially in dessert, and would tease her about how she could've gone for someone better than loud-mouthed Alexander Hamilton.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica takes another deep breath. Her voice shakes this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  She loves her sister more than anything. And she also loves Alexander.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  People may see him as talkative and straightforward but Angelica would listen to every word he drops. She loves to spend hours and hours attending to that rich, clear voice divulging every idea and opinion he has stored in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica has found his intelligence and wits to match hers. She loves it. She's found someone she could ramble with and every word single word would make sense. She loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  But not for so long, she learned that her sister loves it too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Of course, she stepped back, giving Eliza as she pleases. She loves her sister more than anything in this life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica can hear her sister laughing and socializing with the guests. She loves hearing her laugh. She loves seeing her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "And if she's happy," Angelica whispers to herself, unaware that a tear has effortlessly made its way down her cheek, "I'm satisfied."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John Laurens stands beside Lafayette who's doing all the talking and storytelling for the small crown surrounding him. They barely understood a word he was saying for he spoke too fast, excited to tell them the wonders of his home country.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  For the entire day, John has been smiling. One that Alexander recognizes as a half-hearted smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John would be lying if he said he wasn't happy for the newly wedded. He is happy for them. For his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  His best friend whom he loves so dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John isn't really listening to Lafayette's stories. He's got too many things going on in his brain. One of which is his constant worry of Hercules and Peggy starting a dist fight since they've been arguing about what to name the couple's first child.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  'I'm not jealous,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks, looking over at Alexander's direction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't be jealous. That's not even the proper term.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He's finished at least one and a half bottles of wine and he's nowhere near stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He sighs, for the nth time tonight. He's tired, both mentally and physically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He and Lafayette have been going around the venue since the reception started just so they could talk to other people. Lafayette, of course, knowing how John feels, made sure to cheer him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Eliza enjoyed her dance with John. He's a very good dancer compared to Alexander so she had to go a second round. This made Peggy also want to dance with John because Lafayette had too much energy for this thing, and Hercules and she just barked at each other non stop as they danced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  The two sisters only left him alone when Angelica called them off and told them there's only one John Laurens here so they better not drain the living daylights out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He and Angelica danced as well. She's very demure and careful with her steps. They danced gracefully across the floor, sharing a mutual feeling in every move without their own knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John would look at Angelica's face when he stirred along the room and Angelica would also sometimes drop a stare in his eyes. She could've sworn that what she saw in his eyes were floods of sadness. And for a brief moment, they both felt empathy for each other. They didn't know how or why. They just know. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Their dance was beautiful. They communicated without talking, only through their eyes and elegant moves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  They both felt at comfort during each dance. They saw through each other's walls. And they both promised in their minds to remember this moment forever. As a memory of their feelings towards the same man. A memory of their shattered heart. A memory of sadness that they shared with someone unbeknownst to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John smiles upon remembering all this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He decides to scan the room to see where Angelica is. He would love to share a conversation with her. Not about Alex nor what they feel, but a casual talk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'We both need our minds cleared'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, John thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I know how it feels, Angelica.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  For the second time, he examines the room in search for the tall, dark, beautiful lady with her brown curls and carnation dress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  And his gazing  stops at the doorway to the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  There she was, Angelica Schuyler, in all her glory as the glistening moonlight softly radiated her excellent frame. Her stance is very serene and the way she clutches her glass is exceedingly discerning. She stood there like nothing was wrong, she stood there as the iron-willed woman that she is, with no soulful emotions to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  And this is exactly what John saw as he stood there, only seeing her sleek silhouette being strikingly defined by the only source of light in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He takes a step closer to her, not really knowing what he's going to say or do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica felt a presence abiding behind her, close enough to grab her hand if she lends it, and far enough to show respect and space if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  She knows who the person is, she knows she can trust him. So that's when she decided to look over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  She smiles at the handsome fellow standing by her. His freckled face curls up as to also respond to her with a small, lopsided grin. But he immediately drops it upon finally looking clearly at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica had been crying. No. She's still crying. Petite drops of tears have grovelled down the sides of her umber cheeks. But even at this state, she managed to keep her cast-iron exterior out and about. Sure, she's showing grief and sadness as she cries, but that doesn't take away her facade of being a stout lady. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John's worried expression immediately came back to an even bigger smile than earlier as Angelica wipes off her tears with her handkerchief and lets out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm happy for them. I really am." Angelica lets out a breathy laugh as she straightens her back and looks at him with her chin slightly raised, disporting that she's all great and ready to go back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "I am too." John gives her an assuring nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds, until John realized what to do best.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He extends his arm and offers her a hand in a courteous manner. He raises an eyebrow in question and pulls out a pleading smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica giggles, taking his hand and accepting his invite warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  They enter the ballroom, hand in hand, Angelica puts her champagne flute down and focuses on placing her other hand on John's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  There they see Eliza and Alexander dancing, her head resting over his shoulder. Alexander pecks a kiss on his bride's head and a pitiful grin crawls up his face as he sees John and Angelica entering the room together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Peggy and Hercules had finally warmed up to each other and now the two of them, along with Lafayette, are enjoying a good scurry along the floor. Their movements didn't match the orchestra whatsoever but the three chaotic chums couldn't care less.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John and Angelica, like earlier, danced beautifully in perfect rounds and steps. They moved along modishly and in a refined fashion. They smiled at each other for the entirety of their number and again, communicated through their eyes, both of them saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>it'll be alright, sooner or later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  It was shorter than their first dance, though, since they decided to have another round of wine and champagne. It was good wine and champagne, and they too praised Eliza for that choice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ok, I've had way too many macarons, I need a sit down." Peggy huffs in between each laugh as she and the two men decided to take a break from all their guffawing and prancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "What did I tell you, mademoiselle, it is magnificent!" Lafayette, obviously slightly drunk, places a hand over his stomach for laughing too hard and smiles victoriously at his own comment about the dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, of course, more alcohol." Hercules laughs as the three of them settle beside John and Angelica who's sharing an entire glass of wine all by themselves until Hercules decides to bombard them by grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Angelica snickers and John gives out a full laugh at his friends. Peggy settles on the chair beside a standing Angelica and decides to rest her head on her older sister's hip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  John pours himself another glass, looks at Angelica who does the same, and they raise their glasses halfway, giving each other a nod and a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  With that, they shared a hearty laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span> A toast to us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they both say in their minds but perfectly understood each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to the 'we didn't get to marry Alexander Hamilton, this sucks' club</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>